


bloodlust

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, F/M, General warning for Peri, Kinktober 2016, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: The fantasy has always hounded him, always surfacing when he hasn't been able to hunt for a while. Honestly, he suspects Peri has the same thoughts. After all, the reason they were drawn to each other in the first place was their love of killing, of blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016, Day 17, Bloodplay! I mean yeah, I already wrote blood stuff with Peri and Leo but I think Keaton changes things up enough. God this got kinda fucked up, but the two of them kind of are anyway. I also tried present tense for the first time here, and I think it worked. I hope someone enjoys this filth!

"Geez, I haven't gone hunting in days," Keaton says, as he enters the quarters he and Peri share.

"And we haven't had a battle either! Are you sure we have enough provisions? Can't we just go hunt a little bit?" Peri asks, knowing his blood-lust must be rising as much as hers. 

"Nah, we've still got plenty of food. And besides, this area is pretty barren anyway," Keaton says, taking a seat on the bed beside her. "Just getting kinda hard, you know?"

"Yeah! I know you wanted me to try and be more picky, but I miss it!" Peri says, and begins to sniffle. "It's not...it's not fair!"

"Aw, come on Peri. I'm sure we'll get to hunt soon! Or get in a battle! Maybe even tomorrow, then we'd get to shed some blood, and it'd be fine!" the wolfskin offers in comfort, his tail wagging at the thought. 

"Okay, Keaton. But what about tonight? Isn't there some way we can shed just a little blood?" she asks, and Keaton's tail stops suddenly. A fantasy he always represses, always buries as deep as he can, rises up, threatening to overwhelm him. Peri, bleeding, by his claw of fang. The scent of her blood filling his lungs, that beautiful red running down her pale flesh...Keaton shakes his head, pushing the thought away. 

The fantasy has always hounded him, always surfacing when he hasn't been able to hunt for a while. Honestly, he suspects Peri has the same thoughts. After all, the reason they were drawn to each other in the first place was their love of killing, of blood. But that knowledge did nothing to stop the guilt he felt. He loves Peri, and never wants to hurt her like that. Yet his own instincts had him scoping out her weaknesses, especially on days like today. And his heart races at the thought, both drawn to and repulsed by the idea.

"I...can't really think of anything," Keaton says quickly, looking away from his lover. "I mean, we're here in the castle, there aren't any enemies around or anything to hunt, I think we'll...just have to wait."

"Oh, well, what about each other?" the raspy voice of his lover speaks his own darkest desires, as if they were something that could just be casually tossed about. As was often the case, the wolfskin's tail begins to wag, giving away his enthusiasm. "So you've thought about that too, huh?" she asks playfully, on seeing his reaction.

"What? I mean, yeah, maybe I have, but...I don't want to hurt you, Peri," he says, as Peri leans against him.

"Aw, come on, silly! It wouldn't be much. We'd just do a little bit, okay? Take turns, and just get a little taste. Whaddaya say?" she pleads, looking up at him, pouting slightly. A look both of them know he could never refuse.

~X~

Keaton watches the blood spilling from the fresh wound. It is a minor gash, yet the blood flows from it quickly. He watches, fascinated, enchanted, as the blood runs down her flesh. The sight of that dark red against pale flesh, the scent that fills the air, and the sharp intake of breath as his lover looks down at the wound. Peri looks back up quickly, meeting the wolfskin's eyes. Both the woman and the wolfskin are undressed now, having removed their clothes before they began. Keaton gives Peri a once-over, finding her beauty is only enhanced by the red slowly flowing down her chest. Unable to hold himself back, Keaton bends forward, leaning down over Peri, and licks the blood, trailing up to the wound itself.

Peri giggles at first, as the half-man, half-beast's tongue tickles her. But once he nears the wound, that giggle turns into something closer to a moan. Keaton is tasting her blood, her wound, and though she prefers to be the one causing wounds and spilling blood, the intimacy and the knowledge of how he is sure to be enjoying it arouses her. 

"How...how do I taste?" Peri asks, as Keaton continues lapping at her wound.

"Ah, incredible, Peri!" Keaton says, but worries that sounds too enthusiastic. "I mean, uh...alright. Better than anything we would have hunted!" 

"Aw, Keaton! Don't try to cover up how good it is!" Peri scolds, "I should taste the best, after all, because I love you and you love me!"

The sentiment is eerie, voiced so plainly. But it makes a twisted kind of sense. Keaton can't deny that Peri's blood thrills him more than any he's seen yet. Even as the first wound continues bleeding, and he knows they're supposed to take turns, he wants to cut her again, to slash her open, to feel her blood spray onto him. His instincts tell him this is prey, this is what he has to do, what he needs to do. Yet his willpower strains against this urge, his mind fighting the need he feels, reminding him that this is Peri. His Peri, he loves Peri, cherishes her. This little taste has to be enough, because anything more might take her from him.

"My turn!" Peri says, as the bleeding from her cut slows. She pushes Keaton to the side, and rolls over on top of him. The sudden shift in dominance is enough to shake him out of his dangerous contest of will. Her uncovered eye flits over his naked form, trying to decide where would be the best place to cut. He sees a flash of steel, and suddenly Peri has a dagger in hand, and the tip is pressed to his flesh almost before he can blink. Keaton once again feels his instincts surging up, rising to the threat, screaming that he should strike her down before she slays him. But he remains still, as Peri draws the tip across him, cutting him just deeply enough for him to bleed.

 _I can trust her. It's Peri, I can trust her. She trusted me, and I can trust her..._ he thinks, as he battles the urge for self defense. He looks into her eye, watching as it widens in delight, and focuses only on how happy she is. Finally, she draws the blade away from him, and sets it aside. His instincts calm as soon as the blade is out of sight, and he begins to feel the pain of the cut more sharply. Peri runs her finger along the length of it, feeling the rent flesh, the hot blood clinging to her finger, and she moans softly.

The woman loves the intimacy of this. Usually, her killings are quick, passionate. She doesn't toy with her prey, only enjoys the moment and moves on. But this? This she can savor. This she can enjoy. She's not killing Keaton, she would never kill Keaton! It's just a taste. And with that thought running through her mind, she brings her blood-covered finger to her mouth, and sucks the crimson liquid from it. She moans appreciatively, loving his taste as much as he loved hers. Keaton watches in awe, feeling himself grow hard at the sight. The pain throbbing in his chest is soon matched by the throbbing ache of his desire. Peri, straddled above him, feels his cock rising up beneath her, brushing against her, as she continues tasting his blood.

"Seems like someone likes this part too, huh?" she teases, lowering herself so that her cunt rests on top of his cock. Keaton can only nod in answer, looking up at her wound, which has mostly ceased its bleeding, then looking down at his fresher one. He can't believe how great all of this feels, how badly he wants her. He reaches up, lightly caressing her wound, which causes Peri to rock slightly on top of him, gasping at the dull pain his touch brings. Their eyes lock, and Peri grins. Without a word, she begins grinding on top of him, bringing her hands down to his chest to steady herself. One hand she places directly over his wound, watching the blood spill out onto her fingers as she rubs herself onto him.

The heat of her cunt grinding against him drives Keaton crazy, making him want more, both to see her bleed once more and to fuck her. It's a strange union of desires, to be sure, but a union which suits the two perfectly. Placing his hands on her hips, he slows her, and lifts her up slightly. At first, Peri whimpers in complaint, but as she feels him lining himself up with her entrance, she calms. By this point, she is wet with her arousal, and it's a simple matter for Keaton to work the tip of his cock into her. From there, Peri takes over, lowering himself onto him, giggling with delight as he fills her. Once inside of her, Keaton finds giving in to one desire only makes resisting the other harder, and he drags one of his nails across her midsection, slicing open his lover. The sudden cut brings a gasp from Peri, and causes her to buck her hips, and squeeze more tightly around Keaton.

"Give me a bit more warning, Keaton!" Peri says, though she is only playing at being angry. The surprise of the cut delighted her, and as she felt Keaton run his finger along it, she begins to bounce on top of him. He brings his finger to his mouth, tasting her blood again as she rides him. Each time Peri rises and falls, the blood spilling from her shallow cut moves in time to her, falling onto Keaton's abdomen. Each warm drop that lands on him drives him crazy, stirring up the scent of blood in the room. Both of their passions rise, and Keaton places his hands on Peri's hips, slamming up into her in time with her bounces, both of them eager, needy, desperate, trying to drive themselves to their very limits.

With the taste of Peri's blood still fresh in his mouth, with her wound splattering blood onto him drop after drop, Keaton reaches his climax first. With a groan, he thrusts up into her, his warm seed spilling into her as she continues riding him. Peri moans in pleasure as she feels his climax, but her efforts do not slow in the slightest. Keaton feels her continuing to ride her, even as he is trying to recover from his climax, but finally he feels her tightening on top of him. She slams down one final time, and cries out as she comes. He feels her cunt pulsing around him, as her orgasm rocks through her. Both of them are left bloody and panting after their union, their blood-lusts sated. 

"So...uh, I guess that worked as well for you as it did for me?" Keaton asks, once he catches his breath. Peri slides off of him, and curls up beside him, her freshest wound finally slowing its bleeding.

"Mhm. That was really great, Keaton. I love you," she says, as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder. He can tell she's exhausted, just from the tone of her voice.

"I love you too, Peri," he says, bringing a hand up to the top of her hair, and stroking her as she drifts off to sleep. For a moment, he worries that they should seek a healer before they allow themselves to sleep, but with their wounds mostly closed, and the thought of trying to explain to Felicia, Flora, or even Elise why they were wounded during a time of relative peace for the army heavy in his mind, Keaton decides they should be fine. His blood-lust satisfied, and with his lover beside him, Keaton allows himself to drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
